Everyday
by Character Death
Summary: Admittedly it had been ingenious the way she had given in to his will in order to keep up a façade of shock. Only to hate herself. A DHr fic.
1. Oncoming doom

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me and if it did well Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would have gotten together and I would be the evil overlord who ruled over all of the muggles and wizards/witches. Of course I would grant my best friend a fraction of the land because she would not make a good enemy (and something tells me she's reading over my shoulder).

A/N: Well lets keep this short I felt a change in my attitude and thus this is my short angst-packed fic which will either be two-four chapters in length. Rest assured I haven't given up on Not Predicted merely postponed it for the meanwhile.

Hermione Granger part of the golden trio was calmly walking across the grounds of Hogwarts. She paused to scowl at the back of Draco Malfoy who had not yet noticed her approach, she could not think of anything or indeed anyone that she hated more.

Deciding she might as well see if he was up to something she made her way over acknowledging her two best friends orders to: 'Watch what the sneaky prat is up to he is most certainly still on the dark side.'

This comment had of course come from the constantly suspicious mind of Ron Weasley (who had her best interests at heart).

Malfoy had unfortuantly returned after the events of Dumbledore's death and much to the surprise of many had been allowed to start his final year of Hogwarts. A few slytherins were keen to see him back, the rest of the school was set against him from day one which had caused his derogatory comments to become much more frequent and his resolve to harden. She changed her mind when he saw the worn out look in his eyes and the firmly set frown on his features, he was not in a good mood.

Hermione was about to turn around and walk away from Malfoy when she felt a firm hand grasp her wrist tightly preventing any form of escape. Facing him, she raised her eyebrows at the fact that he was touching a renowned 'mudblood' whom according to him was: 'Filth of the lowest order'. Such a response was halted though by him gesturing for silence, a quip was on the tip of her tongue but she held it back when she saw the serious expression on his face.

'Ironic isn't it.'

The words seemed more like a statement then a question and so she remained quiet until he decided that it would be nice to explain the reason for his firm grasp on her hand as well as what exactly he wanted. She could feel a frown appearing on her features and instantly tried to hide it knowing that she did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had confused a 'know-it-all'. After all she was somewhat curious about what exactly he had meant and distracting him would surely prevent her finding out.

Hermione noticed that he seemed to be analyzing her expression obviously wondering whether it was worth continuing his rant. The boy paused for a moment then burned a hole in the wall opposite with his merciless gaze; she wondered what exactly the poor wall had done to deserve such an evil glare. Draco resembled a fish as his mouth opened and closed in frustration which almost made her laugh; something which was not advisable in this case. He seemed to reach the conclusion that he might as well speak to her seeing as he could simply obliviate her memory later; one look at his smirk told her this piece of information.

'Everyone is a hypocrite the leader of the Nazis, Hitler himself had brown hair and yet he went on about how the super race must be tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was of course excused because he made it that way and no one seemed to question him at the time; they were all scared of him. He had ultimate power over anyone who stepped over the line. People got killed just like that.'

He paused on the 'just' clicking his fingers and to her astonishment the contemplation that maybe this guy was both a muggle and a mass murderer seemed to make him smile. Hermione rose in anger trying once more to back away but his hold was never broken and to her despair he took this as an opportunity to steal her wand. He shook his head at her antics and mussed her hair like a dad might punish a naughty child; the idea she was helpless only added to his joy.

'Surprised that I actually learnt something in muggle studies know-it-all?'

Hermione seemed very prepared to reply in her best I'm-better-than-you voice when Malfoy not willing to play fair muttered a quiet silencio which prevented her responding to any of his constant insults and rude gestures. The girl looked very put out at this and contemplated using a bit of good old violence on her evil kidnapper ( he had after all essentially forced her to stay against her will) for at the moment he seemed like he truly deserved it. That and he had silenced her before she could say her piece which secretly left her simmering with rage; although the steam coming out of her ears was clearly visible.

'We're all the same in this world, who can deny that voldermort himself isn't a pureblood? We all know the truth about him and yet his followers, my dad being one of them are all either oblivious or not caring that he is not nearly as worthy as them. The same mistake repeated generation after generation.'

The word dad was spat out and was spoken in a very bitter tone; it was clear that father and son were at best, not agreeing with each other at this current time. What shocked Hermione the most though was the fact that Draco Malfoy of all people was quite clearly against you-know-who and had to her surprise used his name. Her best friend arch-enemy to Malfoy bore a scar due to the evil of Lord Voldermort and had always insisted that she should not fear his name for fear of the name only increased fear of the wizard. She had expected him to call voldermort, our dark lord or something along those lines for she believed him to be a death eater. In the midst of these ponderings she scarcely noticed an alien cell rifling through her thoughts and slowly withdrawing after mere moments; finding exactly what he wanted.

'Your wrong I am a death eater-'

There was a ruffling sound as he peeled back his sleeve muttering another spell to tie her firmly to the wooden seat they were both perched on, and then there it was the most ugly mark she had ever seen in her entire life. She felt something akin to pity knowing full well that nothing could make the ultimate scar of war disappear even those who changed sides had this reminder of what they once were; what they still were. The fact that he had no way of telling that, this was what she was thinking did however escape the mind of Hermione who was instantly distracted by the protruding snake which erupted from the mouth of a skull.

' some things never change, you the predictable naïve bookworm actually thought there was hope didn't you? He's not dead Granger he never was and to think you actually thought that this was the end, he'll be here soon darling and you won't survive this encounter.'

The 'darling' was a mocking term to use when he quite clearly hated her, Hermione pondered. Still what he didn't know was that his downfall was nearing completion, for right now Harry and Ron were minutes away from the discovery and destruction of the last horcrux. They had gone without her with strict instructions telling her to watch Malfoy and she had kept her promise quite well if you thought about it.

'Very well' she muttered to herself smiling which was quite confusing to the villain, Malfoy who heard nothing due to the previous 'silencio' he had cast looked like his favourite treat had been taken from him. He had grown sick of this one-sided talk anyway and decided to give her an opportunity to say her last words; which would no doubt give him an extremely bad headache, something he would like to avoid. Her attack came almost instantly:

'You absolutely evil, conceited, arrogant ferret, one day I'll, I'll kill you'

Hermione almost looked sheepish as she thought over just how hilariously rubbish that insult had come out; it had after all sounded far better in her head. Not to mention the childishness of the whole thing. While she was inwardly berating herself for the stupidity and all that, Malfoy decided that he might as well get a word in edgeways before she regained use of her senses and slapped him, or worse.

'Well that'll day will have to be today Granger for I'm never going to change and you know it, go on I dare you!'

The words came out sounding like he very much doubted her managing to do anything for she was not the killing kind it was written all over those startled brown eyes and innocent demeanour. The sight was almost sickening to the point that he would kill her right there and then and spare voldermort the bother of disposing of her.

What were his words again, oh yes; 'Enjoy her while you can young Malfoy the little mudblood bitch is getting her comeuppance today. ' So maybe if he twisted the meaning of enjoy to mean harm or even kill her well he was simply obeying orders wasn't he?

Hermione had regained her voice though and she was far from finished.

'Why you absolute toe-rag there are vagrants on the streets of muggle London which don't even come close to your evilness and they daily stab people so they might get money and food. You don't even have that motive you just want to kill for the sake of it which might I say is repulsive, you are lower than dirt.'

That's better Hermione I think you've recovered from that blunder earlier, only maybe you went a bit too far he is looking a bit red? Turning to look him in the eye she saw the look reminiscent of a bull ready to charge and knew that she had to act before he did. Only it was almost too late he had practically finished with his incantation.

'Avada..'

'Protego'

'Crucio'

The spell did not have the same strength as one from Voldermort himself but the pain made Hermione wince inwardly. She tried to stop screaming, she honestly did but all she could think about was blocking out the pain with noise. Then she lost consciousness and Malfoy allowed himself to give the girl one small look of pity, she didn't deserve that much pain not at the hands of someone who knew exactly what it felt like.

Contrary to popular belief Malfoy was not abused by his father, oh no. Only Voldermort was to blame for his permanent scars, the one that went directly down his spine, the 'dark mark' he had not wanted, the bruises which would never go away that covered his chest and upper back.

All of them were due to the most hated wizard of all time and to think he was a half-blood of all things albeit the heir to Salazar Slytherin. Knowing she would not awake for at least half an hour Malfoy saw no harm in indulging in something that he had told no one of, singing. The sin of course was made worse by the fact that he only sang songs written by muggle bands. He began to sing a song written by Snow Patrol which he particularly enjoyed ignoring any negative thoughts in his brain.

He halted abruptly when he heard the sighing and stretching of the previously knocked out Hermione, resisting the urge of knocking her out again so he might finish Malfoy looked at her. He was met by an equally challenging stare and as the memory hit her of his previous actions, a fiery glare.

Its amazing how such a kind and friendly face can be scrunched up to form the look of a girl who planned to force him into the pits of hell and further still incinerate him with the heat of her gaze. It was even more interesting how quickly her face had changed back into a look of pure exhaustion and tiredness.

She practically looked fragile like a china bowl that you could easily break at the mere touch of your somewhat rough hand. She was so tainted then with the red marks that covered her arms due to the restricting pull of ropey vines. It would appear that she had cut herself on the cheek when struggling against the vines during the crucio curse.

Which brought him to the realisation that Hermione had managed a perfect shield charm using wandless magic something that was still surprising despite her reputation; she had after all fought the latest of many mini battles today.

Then there time together was brought to a stand-still as the most godforsaken man on the earth made his way over to their sides trying to finish off the look with a cackle that represented nothing more or less than pure evilness. Lord Voldermort was here and by the looks of things he had some unfinished business to get done, namely the destruction of the most powerful witch on the light side. That and the matter of dealing with a daily pest although admittedly not a traitor.

The fiery pits of hell suddenly looked a lot more friendly; who were they kidding they looked positively heart-warming.

Taking the opportunity she had been given Hermione removed her wand and his own from Malfoy's pocket and undid the ropey vines which surrounded her.

A/N: How interesting a cliffy. You know exactly what to do select the button called review and give me your ideas for the next chapter and your opinion of this one.


	2. Of a Saviour

Disclaimer: My imagination belongs to me, so does the plot however all characters as well as objects, spells etc belong to J.K Rowling unless I have happened to make them up.

A/N: Well I must I am rather proud of this chapter so here goes...

It was a common belief that bad guys like to make some form of an entrance; they were of course arrogant and power-craving at all times. So when Voldermort came unaided without any sign of back-up you could just tell this wasn't the average meeting. His eyes focussed only on Hermione Granger not once looking away and he seemed to acknowledge the fighting spirit which would be so advantageous on his side during the war, this was not the type of dog which would just roll-over.

'You have two choices die or join me.'

The look of revulsion on Hermione's face was so clearly shown that an answer of 'no' was inevitable and there was a look of, was it pride? No Malfoy was seeing things as he saw the whole thing play out. Why would Voldermort be proud of a mudblood? Smug certainly but proud most definitely not.

'Its a pity you look so much like your mother, she was my most loyal death eater you know a real traitor to the light side. Her name was Minerva your transfiguration teacher I believe and I bet your father; along with his second wife never told you that, did they?'

Hermione was frozen not only in shock but in disappointment for the realisation that her real mum was her professor had been discovered very quickly. Yet she never believed this would happen, that her mum would be so bent on for revenge that she would turn to he-who-must-not-be-named for assistance.

'N-n-no'

'Use that pain come with me and we can make them pay for lying.'

She was so close to saying yes and then her conscience kicked in telling her word for word just how wrong it would be to take up his offer, 'what about Ron and Harry?' she muttered to herself they needed her. Nothing could stop her preventing this tragedy occurring but by saying no she guaranteed herself death and with death came the desertion of her two most beloved friends who would have to struggle on without her.

'I will'

He couldn't believe his ears what exactly did granger think she was doing? She was the most loyal and trustworthy out of the trio and here she was saving her own skin rather than giving an attempt to kill Voldermort a good old try before she herself was slaughtered as a consequence.

'Good my darling now just one more thing, we have some unfinished business. I believe Draco Malfoy who is coincidentally listening in on us, is a traitor to the dark side and thus your first job is to kill him.'

A mantra seemed to break out in her head: 'kill him, kill him, kill him' at first she could block it out, then a stronger mind brought it all back to the surface. This time it was a command and punishable by death if not obeyed. She closed her eyes as she reached into her torn robe and pulled out the pristine condition wand soon to be tainted by the power of one, very unforgivable spell.

'Well come on then kill him!'

The voice was more insisting now and had a certain reek of evilness about it as if nothing on earth could make that crooked mouth from which these words erupted, smile. There was something about that odour which made her scrunch up her nose and lose all that fear she had about him. Of all the things the big bad wizard smelt of, he smelt of irony, he stank of it even. Something about the way he stood , the way he had that look about him very much reminiscent of the average bad guy in a novel made Hermione laugh.

She saw Malfoy's point; for the first time in her life. Seeing a look of suspicion on her new masters face though she turned it into a cackle, if he could have his nose raised any higher you would be able to see the innards of his particularly ugly nose. She turned the rapidly appearing smile into a grimace, then a glare and finally the world famous Malfoy smirk. It was time.

'Malfoy'

She didn't even know why she shouted that word at him or for that matter why he looked her directly in the eye as she uttered it. The oddest thing was he seemed to nod at her almost in acceptance and then a beam of intelligence illuminated her face. He knew at least that is to say he thought he knew.

Then she said the six syllable word, the two worded sentence, the one way ticket to hell and most important of all…..the answer to freedom. She aimed with only a flicker of hesitation nothing could stop Hermione now:

'Avada Kedavra'

A thump was heard in the background as the spell made a direct hit, no one could call her a traitor anymore.

A/N: I bet you all you got that you can't guess who I killed. I'll give you a clue…..come closer or you won't hear……you'll find out in the next chapter (cackles). Didn't see that coming did you? Or did you? Tell me when you review and I know people have read this fic because my stats tell me so. If you guess correctly (only one guess each) you get to ask me one question either about Not Predicted or Everyday.


	3. Options

Disclaimer: If I told you that I am in fact an elderly eighty year old who looks thirty and gorgeous would you believe me? No then that's your answer. I am of no importance if your looking for the person who owns these lovely characters her name is J.K Rowling.

A/N: Special thanks go to my only reviewer: 'dracoisthesexiestmanalive' must say I like your pen name!

On with the fic………………………..

'What!'

The scene was frozen Hermione had her wand out pointing directly at Draco Malfoy; however she wasn't the only one.

Draco too had his second wand out (the one he had decided was essential for survival) and was pointing it directly at a slumped figure mere metres away.

It was he that had broken the silence with that severely evil curse and his aim had been just as accurate as he had intended.

So had hers.

The voice who had questioned the reason for this breaking of protocol was recognisable as none other than the dark lord who had quite quickly noticed exactly what had occurred.

It was simply ridiculous, preposterous utterly inconceivable for why did Malfoy have another wand? He had never thought of something so, so, so…….clever.

In some ways he was happy that he had killed the idiot, in others he was severely agitated.

_A simple instruction so easily broken _

Hermione winced as she surveyed the utter pain she had brought upon herself, for what? Her own miserable life and the satisfaction that in some ways she had stepped through a loophole.

A 'him' to be specific was a male not exactly as it were a direct link to Draco Malfoy and thus orders were followed; the last hope of humanity destroyed.

Only she had missed with heart-breaking results.

It was then that she knew just how cowardly she was. During the war she had tried only to hex death eaters or stun them. Even when she realised that she would have to kill, Harry or Ron almost always stepped in and did the dirty deed for her.

_Coward_

She had killed, how many? At least a hundred if not more. The grief that followed almost immediately had made her contemplate suicide. She had hardened eventually though and here was the result for the first time she had done it with a selfish purpose.

This was not the type of Hermione you would ever want to meet on the streets.

So much the same and yet so ruthless, selfish almost identical in ways unperceivable to the man who had killed his own father, a man who now offered her power beyond her wildest imaginings, Voldermort.

_You shouldn't have done that Hermione there is no hope left anymore now he' s dead._

Draco Malfoy had prepared himself for the dishonour of knowing he would be killed by a mud blood for in reality that was what she was.

The transfiguration teacher was muggleborn she had married a muggle and this filth was the result of such a combination; if anything she was more filthier now.

_Such a coward, I always thought she was a Gryffindor at heart now I see just what a Slytherin she really was._

The silence had only been shattered for mere seconds by the screech of a surprised wizard who had died shortly from the killing curse; two to be exact .

Only vaguely disrupted by Malfoy almost seeming to salute his gracious fall, that and the exchange for the boys life in replacement of his own.

Young, oh so pure and young.

She swallowed the choked sob as she felt a single tear fall to the ground, weakness was not an option whether she was weeping inside or not.

_He was like you Hermione, lost, hurt in need of healing how could you do it?_

So very, very young.

It was Voldermort who finally got sick of the sight of a whimpering Hermione almost completely broken by her own actions, after all didn't you always feel far worse when you let yourself down?

Admittedly it had been ingenious the way she had given in to his will in order to keep up a façade of shock.

Only to hate herself.

'Well done Hermione although you weren't to know that I wanted him finished off by my own hands.'

A deep inhalation and a loud gasp.

The feeling of tension, crackling in the air as a wind gusted almost blowing Hermione over with the sheer force and then the knowing that she would suffer.

'Crucio'

For the second time that day she experienced pain only this time it was unbearable. Writhing on the floor, twisting and rolling her body into shapes that were not physically possible, the sound of a shoulder dislocating, the realisation that she could not trick him.

_All this for nothing._

Then it all paused almost suddenly as she felt the snapping of twigs and movement of at least ten people.

_Too many, too late._

She lost consciousness when she saw Ron whisper to her distraught.

'How could you kill Harry, Hermione?'

Then a terrible silence as the fact that they are surrounded hits them head on. She had thought there was a cease fire then she realised it was only the calm before the storm.

_Je sens le calm avant l'orage_

The peaceful weather and clear skies before a hurricane, a cyclone, a typhoon emerges from the ashes of something they surely thought was broken; call it what you like nothing could stop the disaster occurring.

_Pride before a fall._

The truth was she needed Draco Malfoy in ways that she did not need her best friend.

He always made her realise just how evil the world could be and for that she was truly thankful.

Without him she wouldn't grasp why people were evil. With him she knew that it was survival of the fittest

_She liked the challenge._

That and he needed questioning about the certain deaths of at least one million mudbloods, muggles and halfbloods which he was believed to have caused.

A/N: You don't get? Good because next chapter you will all understand. There are a few hidden hints though for those particularly clever readers (good luck you'll need it).


End file.
